It's just too early
We have to go to school so early. Why do we have to get up so early in the morning to go to school??? Teenagers hate getting up in the morning for school especially me but we have to do it anyway and we all know that a lot of people hate it because every morning there's people that are tired and they end up not wanting to come to school early so they can take there time. Getting up at 7:00 is too early, but some people have to get up earlier because they live farther and that's not right. School should start later on in the day like around 10:00 or 10:30 so we can at least have time to get ready in the morning and not rush out the door. We need time because we need to eat breakfast, take showers, and get dressed. Sometimes none of us get to do all these things because we have to rush out the door to go to school so we won't be late. Also when we get to school at 8:25 they make you stop to write late passes. That alone makes you even later because so many kids are waiting to sign in you end up waiting there for about 10 minutes. Responsibility Who else thinks that school starts to early? It takes over our day and night with school work and homework. How 'bout when your a teen?. You have more responsibilities and you feel a lot older and that's because you are and your parents make you do more around the house. So why do we still have to stay in school till 3:00, still have to do so much homework, and at the same time your mom or dad is pressuring you to work? This isn't fair for us.I mean if we're allowed to get jobs at 14 why can't we just get to lay back for a while with out school. We have summer off but it goes by so fast and I know the teachers probably agree with me. Why Need Money School is so much work. And why when we have the rest of our lives to live. My question is why do we need money?. Why can't we just do things because we know other people including ourselves need it. I mean then the poor wouldn't be poor and the rich wouldn't be rich. Why can't we just stop money, stop taxes, and just live free.Less problems would be happening.Stop and breath when you want to. I mean we would still need the police and stuff, and there would still be a law to abide by. But why need money? We need it now to get what we want but just imagine getting what you want without the paper, it will be much easier. Why do celebrities make more money then teachers? With what a celebrity makes a year, you can support about 5 teachers,or you can give a bunch of kids a home, or keep homeless people off the street for good.Why give a celebrity more than a teacher who works 5-6 days a week and has to work with so many kids trying to make a future for them? I don't really get the point becuase celebrities, yeah there fun to watch but watching them and buying there stuff is just making them more richer.Why can't the teachers or students become a celebrity aren't we doing as much work as they are? Aren't we contributing to a respectful learning environment?, and aren't we the leaders of the furure? More art opprtunities needed Why cant school supply us with better programs that will give us scholarships for college,and make school more fun? Teens in high school have different talents that we want to follow through with for a better career. But some schools don't give us the opportunity to fulfill our dreams.In my school East Side Community High School there are allot of talented kids who love to dance but our school dose'nt provide us with any extra curriculum activity. We have one type of dance class but most kids love hip hop and our school dose'nt provide us with that they only give us modern.Have you been in a school like that? Why cant they just higher more staff so that we can have more classes? They should be giving schools more money to schools not giving it away to something stupid. You want to know why the schools are poor? They don't get money for extra stuff, they just get enough to get books and the basic stuff thats another reason why school gets boring after awhile and kids start wanting not to come. If the Princibals and teachers want students to come to school on time, do there class work and homework, then why not give the students something that they want? Early dismisal Why does East Side have early dismisal only on Mondays? East Side should have early dismisal everyday!! Teachers should have meetings everyday to discuss the plans that they have for the next day. Students have lifes they have better things to do besides being in school until 3:00. Students only need to be in school for at least 6 hours and no later.